User talk:Vatsa1708/Archive 3
prototypes promised mulitiplayer What ever happened to that? Mr.Mercer 00:22, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :There is no multiplayer, never was. Although a few developers said they were planning one and even delayed the first game from a 2008 release to 2009 release. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 02:52, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Untitled 1 i can't add page on there. Do You want to help me? :What? --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 11:23, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Console exclusive features Another cool feature (Flesh Cleaver ability) only for console... why can't it come for PC too? :-( Fawker7 22:20, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :Wouldn't be the first company. Most game developing companies aren't bothered with PC version cause of piracy. So PC gamers don't always get any exclusive content even if they pay.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 03:45, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Supergaming Wiki Can you edit here:http://thesupergaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. I have been trying my hardest to make this wiki grow and the wiki itself is kinda a video game encyclopedia. I would really apprecaite it if you edited there because we need fans from different game series to fully expand. As of that i will edit on a wiki you have that needs help or any other wikis that you want me to edit on. Overall thank you for reading!Reviewportal77 20:38, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :I would have helped, but I already have this wiki and a few others to look out for. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 07:54, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I wonder... Hi there, V. Just want to tell you something. I'm not asking for lesser time on my ban in AC wiki, I'm just grateful that you shortened to one year. But I wondered, what made me different from poor Papal Guard? Also, I never ment any harm or offense to anyone. Anyways, that's all. Your Sincerly, [[User:AssassinHood|'AssassinHood--The Swedish Assassin Mentor']]' 15:38, January 30, 2012 (UTC)' :This is Prototype Wiki dude. Got any problems here, you can ask me. As for ACWiki, your actions made a few users request the block. So I suggest you drop the topic and not continue any conversations about it here. I've noticed you and another user talking about the ban here. Although this wiki might not have much activity, I don't want logs of talk pages in my recent activity feed filled with discussions about your block at ACWiki.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 15:44, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Avatar Your avatar creeps me out! [[User:AssassinHood|'AssassinHood--The Swedish Assassin Mentor']]' 17:50, January 30, 2012 (UTC)' I know, that was useless. Amaya image Hey man, check this image. Is Amaya with Dana? (note the woman's scarf, it looks the same that Dana is using in her P2 wallpaper). If she's really with Dana, maybe she isn't actually dead, instead of what Heller thinks, and now Dana is taking care of her, after Collete dies. It could be possible, because we haven't seen a picture of Amaya dead (yet). Fawker7 19:01, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :That image matches this one completely.. o_O --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 18:56, February 4, 2012 (UTC) No, I mean this image. Look at the scarf (and also the coat): Fawker7 19:04, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :I know that you meant it is Dana, I am pointing at that the shoulder at the right could be Heller and the first two images might be Dana confronted by Heller while she was/is with Amaya. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 19:06, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :Oh sorry. Yeah you are right. Btw, when I saw the first picture I was like "well, so this is Amaya with her mother, confronted by a Blackwatch soldier in their house", but I noticed the woman's scarf and I thought in that possibility that I mentioned up there. Can't wait to see more spoiler trailers to confirm this theory! XD - Fawker7 19:16, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Guess we PC gamers can't complain about spoilers.. XD --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 19:19, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Man.. this game is gonna be THE sequel. - Fawker7 19:25, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Alex DOB Heyy Vatsa, I just wanted to report some tidbit of information (although somewhat minor). I edited some small info on Alex Mercer's page regarding his DOB yesterday, although today as I checked, the information was erased. I have some proof (although from the early stages of development) in regards to Mercer's ACTUAL DOB. I have a link to a Youtube video that specifically goes through some of the secrets the alpha trailer of the original Prototype showed us. [PROTOTYPE Secrets Revealed!] At the 0:23 mark, you see 2 versions of Mercer's Driver's liscense (with official, yet older artwork). Both liscenses have the same DOB at 07-16-?? (Assumed 1979 due to timelime fitting). Whether you decide to put it in his profile or not is up to you. I just thought to share this info. :Well you could have posted the link before either in the article's talk page or edit summary. I've re-added the info with the link to the video. Information needs to be sourced cause a few users try to deny the facts and cause edit wars.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 02:36, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Founder Hey. What the founder name?. Please Help and i will help you :Don't know and I don't care who the founder is. He abandoned this wiki and now new administrators are looking after the content.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 13:47, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Prototype concept art I propose of dividing up the concept arts for each game, such as categorizing c. arts that belongs under "Prototype 2 concept arts" in order to differentiate the games. Just to make things clean and neat.--Drgyen 23:46, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :Not sure that will make much difference since most of the concept arts are displayed in the articles. Also, the gallery view of the category page is different than that of an article. So no point in splitting them.. Just saying that some sites needs to be a bit more organized. Like what I did for the Resistance series in which pic it belongs, to either in Fall of Man, R2, or R3, to tell a difference.--Drgyen 21:15, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Delayed PC release? and joining the wiki. Hey Vatsa. Due to my increasing interest in the Prototype series, I'm joining the wiki to help maintain the info. Will be getting both games and hope to benefit the wiki with my edits =) By the way, how come Radical decided to delay the PC version of the game? [[User:Falco_Luce_del_Sud-Est|'IlFalcone.OfAwhShumness']] 10:50, February 16, 2012 (UTC) New Images Hey mister, nice images you got. I hadn't seen those so far. Thanks! :D Fawker7 17:36, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :Found those images while searching for a better resolution of the Collector edition image.. XD --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 18:11, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :This week have been huge for Prototype 2... Fawker7 19:37, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Free roam hey man why do you keep on deleting all of my posts really I don't see the point in it Please stop Why isn't Free Roam Required Mercer Image Hey Vatsa do you know in P2 if we'll get to control hunters like in the red zone trailer. Also just a note, could you change the Alex Mercer picture on his page because I don't think it looks good just sayin. 16:04, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :David Fracchia has confirmed that Heller can control Hunter now called Brawlers, in Prototype 2. As for Mercer's image, that's the best we have as a full body image, Radical is kind of reluctant to provide a full body image even though I have requested them multiple times.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 16:14, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Re-beating the original Prototype Sup dawwg. I'm playing the original Prototype again XD. Just killed Elizabeth Greene and... man... that shit was hard as hell! like it always is... how many time do you usually need to kick it's ass? This time I think it took me around 25 minutes!! Fawker7 07:33, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :Takes about 20 minutes to beat Mother. I've lost count of the number of times I've replayed Prototype since I adopted this wiki.. XD --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 02:36, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Custom Signature Hello, Vatsa. I wonder, is there an possibility for you to tell me how you get that...extra thing, where it stands Gentek on your signature? Well, thanks. Oh, forgot to sign. [[User:AssassinHood|'AssassinHood--Super Eagle']]' 15:34, February 27, 2012 (UTC)' No, I actually want it to say: Hoodie, and Peekabooh as a link to my talk page. Thanks Vatsa, Yours Sincerely, [[User:AssassinHood|'AssassinHood--Super Eagle]] 14:37, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :Why do you want to add '''Gentek' to your signature? I have it linked to this wiki since I'm the Bureaucrat.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 02:44, February 28, 2012 (UTC) : Quick Question I have a quick question to ask. How do I edit references with templates on them? I'm not going to edit it right now but, I'm just wondering for future edits. Blood Reaper 03:17, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :If you mean template, then you'll have to add Article name if external. This way you can add a single reference to multiple times by adding, .. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 03:23, February 28, 2012 (UTC)